


Star

by LeapAngstily



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapAngstily/pseuds/LeapAngstily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

You refuse to call it a crush.  
  
With all the established stars gone from the team, everyone needs someone new to look up to. To some it is Ambrosini, because he is the captain, the boss, the constant presence in a rebuilding team. To others it is Pato, who despite his young age has been in Milan since forever.  
  
To a few there is no one, and they deal with it in their own ways: Cassano leaves for Inter while Kevin builds up his own ego, makes himself his own star.  
  
To you, that star is  _him_  – his calming presence on the pitch, his quiet confidence, the way he outshines everyone even in the midst of disappointments.  
  
He does not talk to you like a child. Instead, he has treated you with genuine respect, as an equal, right from the first time you met him in Milanello.  
  
The way he laughs at your stupid jokes makes your heart skip a beat, and when he praises your skills on the pitch you can practically feel yourself swelling with pride.  
  
You are thankful to him for being there, for making you feel important. Needed.  
  
But it is not you for whom his eyes light up, so full of warmth and caring that you would give anything to be at the receiving end of that look.  
  
You doubt Pazzini even understands how lucky he is, and it makes it all ten times worse.  
  
So you throw yourself into every game, determined to make him notice you. You make yourself the star of the team – over Pazzini, over Kevin, over injured Pato – and it is all for him.  
  
And when he hugs you after you score against Cagliari, you finally feel like he sees you, only you, and the thought is much more exhilarating than the actual goal.  
  
Then he skips off, leaving you to the clutches of your other teammates, and from the corner of your eye you can see him embracing Pazzini, even though he did nothing for the goal, the arrogant bastard.  
  
It hurts, hurts, hurts, and you need to remind yourself that this is  _not_  a crush. That it is unfair to be jealous of their friendship when they knew each other long before you were born.  
  
You need no one’s acceptance – you are your own star, just like Kevin.  
  
It is still him you rush to hug the moment the final whistle is blown, and his soft  _"You were amazing out there"_  still makes you feel like you were fifteen all over again.


End file.
